Supe que te amaba
by troublemakergirlSly
Summary: Después de la guerra quedas marcado. No hay nada que te quite las pesadillas de lo que pasó ahí, en el campo de batalla. Hay muchas preguntas, después de todo la guerra nos cambia... Incluso nos hace creer en cosas que no creíamos antes. "¿Qué pasa si existen las almas gemelas?"
1. Chapter 1

"Supe que te amaba antes de conocerte"

**por: troublemakergirlSly**

_hola, espero esta historia les agrade. Ya saben qué hacer, dejen reviews en caso de que no sepan haha. Les agradecería también si me dan ideas, se aceptan de todas las locuras existentes. Juró solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

**_¡comencemos!_**

* * *

Era 1º de septiembre y estaba más que feliz de poder regresar a mi hogar; Hogwarts. No había un lugar más hermoso y cálido que Hogwarts, y menos estando como ella... Sin un hogar. Sí, perdí a mis padres gracias a la guerra que se desató por el mago tenebroso y el niño que vivió. Pero no culpaba a nadie, entendí con el paso del tiempo que a veces se pierden personas en la vida, pero también se encuentran personas en la vida. Nada es una casualidad, y nadie lo entiende mejor que yo.

Saliendo de mis cavilaciones, decidí pasar a la plataforma 9 3/4. Al traspasarla me encontré con muchos rostros nuevos y conocidos. Este año habría muchos magos en primer grado.

\- Hola Herms -dijo Ginny abrazandome con mucha efusividad que casi tropiezo.

\- Ginn, me asfixias. Se que soy irresistible, pero no es necesario que me abraces tan efusivamente, no me iré de aquí. Tenlo por seguro -dije intentando mantener mi equilibrio.

\- Oh, sí, claro, yo también te extrañé Hermi, aunque tú a mi no. -dijo haciendo una leve mueca y un ceño fruncido que demostraba que mi amiga estaba molesta.

\- Ginn no te enojes, sabes que te extraño en las vacaciones, es sólo que no es tan bonito que llegues al tren y te reciban con un abrazo mortal -dije intentando excusarme por mi comportamiento.

Y en ese instante pasó lo que nunca me imaginé que pasaría. Pansy Parkinson llegaba, vestida como muggle, con unos converse y un vestido casual, dándole un toque despreocupado a su vestimenta. Zabinni, Nott y Malfoy venían detrás de ella, vestidos de la misma manera, casual con unas bermudas y una playera polo negra... y también... unos vans.

\- Esto no está pasando -dijo Ginny antes de que yo pudiera articular una sola palabra.  
Tan asombradas estábamos que no nos percatamos de que Ron y Harry se encontraban a un lado de nosotras, intentando hacernos reaccionar, al momento que llegaba Luna y se unía a ellos.

\- ¿Se han dado cuenta de cómo han llegado vestidos los Slytherin? Eso no es normal, algo les ha pasado. Les han dado un cerebro; es lo más posible... No hay otra respuesta a su vestimenta -decía Ron.

\- Sí, ha sido bastante extraño verlos de esa manera vestidos. Es algo que nunca creí llegar a ver -susurro Harry, ya que seguía en una especie de shock. Luna se levantó de la mesa del gran comedor para ir a la mesa de Ravenclaw, todos la volteamos a ver un poco confundidos. Ella no había articulado una sola palabra desde que la vimos en la estación.

\- ¿Qué le pasará a Luna? Lleva actuando raro desde que salimos de Londres -dijo Ginny.  
Ron asintió, debido a que en ese momento se encontraba dando un gran mordisco a una tarta de melaza. Harry sólo miró a Ginny y se encogió de hombros. Y yo me quedé callada, simplemente no sabía qué responder ante eso.

Lo que no sabían era que en la torre de astronomía una rubia de ojos azules y un peli-negro compartían unos momentos a solas.

Pov. Luna.  
"Espléndida noche en la torre de astronomía, y más si estoy bien acompañada" pensé. Sonreí al ver a Theo parado con su atuendo muggle aún puesto, se veía muy atractivo.

\- Theo -dije. Y automáticamente él volteó a verme. Se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano.

\- Creo que deberíamos hablarlo con todos -dijo. Yo sabía a lo que se refería con eso, quería que les contáramos a los de Gryffindor (mis amigos) y a los de las demás casas que estábamos saliendo.

\- ¿estas seguro? -pregunté vacilante.

\- Le pregunté a Draco sí él lo veía conveniente, y me dijo que era lo mejor -dijo. Los Slytherin amigos de Theo, eran los únicos enterados de todo. Incluso por ello se comportaban distinto. Ya no eran los mismos de antes, o al menos eso era lo que yo podía percibir.

\- De acuerdo, entonces mañana daremos la noticia. Dile a Draco que me debe una apuesta -sonreí pícaramente. Días antes de entrar, vi a Draco en el caldero chorreante, él me preguntó sí haríamos público nuestro noviazgo Theo y yo. Le dije que sí, que sería al entrar de vacaciones a Hogwarts, él no me creyó y apostó a que sería después de salir de curso. "Él perdió" pensé con una sonrisa picara y malvada.

\- claro, yo le digo. Bueno... Entonces nos vemos mañana Luna -dijo, y depositó un tierno beso en mi frente.

\- Hasta mañana, cuídate de los narggles.

Mientras tanto, en la sala común de Gryffindor...

Pov. Hermione

\- Luna ha estado muy rara, algo ha de ir mal con ella... Pero, no nos ha dicho nada -dijo Ginny.  
\- Esta bien Ginny, ya nos lo dirá mañana -contesté. Pretendí dormir, pero no podía negar el hecho de seguir durmiendo. Algo fuera de lo normal estaba ocurriendo, y no podía fingir que nada estaba ocurriendo con esas serpientes, pues finalmente no se puede confiar en tus enemigos- descansa -dije, y me quedé en silencio. Lentamente abrazada por la oscuridad que poco a poco se intensificaba.

Ala mañana siguiente me levanté con un poco más de ánimo del necesario. No sabía porqué motivo, pero me sentía realmente bien por iniciar el año, nuestro último año. No podía creerlo, era lo mejor que me había pasado en los años pasados escolares. Al fin no habría nada de guerra ni destrucción, lo máximo que habría sería estrés por no pasar algún TIMO, pero por suerte yo ya había estudiado en las vacaciones.  
Despampanante, me dirigí hacia la oficina de la ahora directora, Minerva McGonagall, la cual me había mandado llamar a primera hora por una nota con una lechuza. Sin evitarlo sentí un pequeño escalofrío al momento de llegar a la que era la oficina del director fallecido Albus Dumbledore.

-Regaliz del caldero -susurré, y comenzó a moverse la gárgola en espiral para dejarme dentro de la oficina, la cual no había cambiado mucho, sólo habían de diferentes unos papeles ordenados y un pequeño reloj de arena dorado, el cual era de McGonagall.

-Buenos días, querida. Espero que hayas reposado adecuadamente... Aunque observando tu espléndido humor de hoy puedo asegurar que así fue, ¿no? -dijo con un deje de alegría, pues después de la guerra tuve un periodo en que las pesadillas venían a mi y me hacían perder mi realidad. Simplemente me estaba considerando una loca, y me habían internado un tiempo en San Mungo.

-Estoy bien... o al menos eso procuro. Los chicos no dejan que mi ánimo decaiga, creo que son los primeros en querer que mi mundo sea color rosa para que no me vuelvan a afectar las pesadillas -dije haciendo una pequeña mueca al decirle eso, ella me conocía más que yo misma a mi. Era imposible esconderle algo a mi antigua profesora.

-Poco a poco vas a mejorar, ya lo veras, sólo no hay que perder la esperanza... Ahora, te mandé la carta en la mañana porque necesito que hablemos acerca del premio anual de este año sin guerra... Como sabemos, hubo dos bandos, sin embargo, en los alumnos no se presentó ataqué alguno hacia ustedes o la orden en general. Los jóvenes a los que me refiero es a los de Slytherin, ellos no contribuyeron en nada... Y este año me gustaría que demostremos que no hay problema alguno entre las casas con mayores disputas en el colegio, y con esto me refiero a Gryffindor y Slytherin... -dijo con precaución, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirlas, y formar una idea concreta.

-No entiendo... ¿Esto qué tiene que ver conmigo?... -dije, y hubo un minuto de silencio- ¿acaso usted...? -dije, pero no termine, pues un hechizo hizo aparición a centímetros de mi. Simplemente pude ver el color del hechizo, que era un color rojizo, lo que significaba que era un perfecto expelliarmus el que había sido lanzado. Voltee hacia la puerta y encontré a Draco Malfoy con un enojado Zabinni, los cuales venían sumidos en una calurosa discusión. Ambos llegaron a donde se situaba McGonagall y le miraron molestos.

-¡¿Cómo está eso de qué Draco no dormirá con nosotros en los dormitorios de Slytherin?! -estalló el chico, al momento en que hacia movimientos de evidente enojo con sus manos. Era gracioso verle así, pues parecía más una madre sobre protectora que un joven apuesto y refinado como ellos decían que eran.

-Señor Malfoy, me alegra que esté aquí... Hermione, a partir de hoy hasta el último día del curso compartirás la torre de premios anuales con el joven Draco. Te pido sean de lo más prudentes, confío en que ustedes más que otra persona tienen la capacidad de controlarse y poder entenderse bien sin necesidad de duelos de por medio... Así que no me defrauden, confío plenamente en ustedes -dijo, antes de retirarse a su escritorio, y hacernos un gesto con la mano indicando que era todo y nos podíamos retirar. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí de ahí, presa de un miedo y unos nervios que no entendía por qué estaban presentes.

-Guau, ahora entiendo por qué no te quedaras con nosotros... Lástima, aunque... creo que estarás mejor con Granger, al fin y al cabo no está mal -dijo Blaise a Malfoy en un susurro, riendo y finalmente desapareciendo juntos hacia la nada. Aún podía sentirme descontrolada, mi día había cambiado brutalmente de muy feliz a deprimente, y eso no me agradaba nada. No entendía por qué ella era la que debía estar así, en esa situación, cuando podían haber pedido a Harry que la supliera o a Ron. Pero toda posibilidad desapareció de su mente, y salió hacia la sala de Gryffindor a platicar con Ginny.

Sin creerlo, el tiempo pasó rápido, justo cuando no quieres que así sea. Al terminar de platicar con Ginny nos dispusimos a bajar a cenar. Nos pusimos unos jeans y unos converse que nos habíamos comprado en Londres muggle durante las vacaciones, los cuales eran de un color amarillo canario, y bajamos al gran comedor, esperando que no estuviéramos tan llamativas. Al terminar la guerra varias reglas en Hogwarts cambiaron, y entre ellas la de portar el uniforme sólo los de último año, o mejor explicado, sólo nosotros no llevábamos uniforme pues tras la guerra no se les hizo justo que nosotros tuviéramos que portar con un uniforme que nos recordara tantas cosas.  
Al llegar a nuestro lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor me situé a un lado de Harry, y me recargué en su hombro. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, simplemente quería que ese día terminara y que llegara uno nuevo, con nuevas sorpresas. Cansada y sin ganas de hacer mucho, me costó trabajo cenar el banquete que ese día se ofrecía. Había un enorme estofado, el cual era acompañado con un suculento aderezo, y una exquisita pasta. Ron no paraba de comer, y como de costumbre Ginny le regañaba, moviendo la cabeza negativamente cada que este usaba una educación no adecuada para devorar cuanta comida se cruzaba con su plato.

-Queridos alumnos, gracias por compartir aquí en nuestro hogar, Hogwarts un año más. Pero más que eso, por traer paz y tranquilidad en aquellos a los que les debemos haber ganado esta batalla... Gracias a los caídos en acción, pues sin ellos probablemente no estaríamos ahora aquí... -dijo McGonagall al momento en que un círculo se formaba a un lado de ella, y en el se mostraban las caras de las personas fallecidas, entre ellos Moody, Fred, Dumbledore, Cedric, Sirius, Tonks y Lupin. Sin evitarlo, la mayoría de la mesa de Gryffindor comenzamos a sollozar silenciosamente, pues eran personas que nosotros conocíamos, y que considerábamos incluso nuestra familia. Al final, se mostraron de igual manera imágenes de personas del otro bando, entre ellos Severus, y... Luicius Malfoy. Todos callaron, y nadie hizo ningún sonido cuando el heredero de esa familia salió del gran comedor dando un portazo y maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Nunca he entendido cual es su problema, lo hicieron para conmemorar a su padre y en cambio él se cabrea... -murmuró Ron con pesadez. A lo cual Harry le dirigió una mirada cómplice. Sin embargo Ginny se molestó y le propinó un golpe a Ron por su comentario.

-Ronald, guarda silencio. No todos pueden tener la dicha de nosotros de tener buenas memorias de sus padres, y a pesar de que Malfoy era su hijo dudo mucho que alguna vez le haya demostrado cariño alguno... No podemos entender a las personas Ron, así que te pido que no estés de irrespetuoso, porque nosotros podríamos estar en su lugar -dijo Ginny con evidente pena en su voz. Ella era muy sensible al dolor de las personas, nunca permitía que se juzgara mal o bien a alguien frente a ella. Era una persona muy bondadosa, y a pesar de ser agresiva se mostraba tranquila y sería cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

-De acuerdo... Tú ganas, no dije nada -susurró Ron con un poco más de corazón. Todos terminamos de cenar, y en unos instantes ya nos encontrábamos parándonos para dirigirnos a las alcobas. En el pasillo me detuve y me despedí sin ganas de Ginny y los chicos.

-Les veré mañana... Espero poder dormir bien... -susurré, y en ese instante los tres me abrazaron, me dieron un beso en la mejilla y se encaminaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, yo sin embargo me encaminé a la torre de premios anuales.

Al llegar encontré la chimenea encendida, y unas mantas en el suelo. Pensé que Malfoy estaría aquí, pero así esta mejor. Con sigilo comencé a subir las escaleras poco a poco, procurando no hacer ruido, pues no sabía como estaría Malfoy y lo que menos quería esa noche era discutir con él. Al llegar sana y salva a mi habitación conjuré un hechizo de protección y silenciador, no quería que por algún grito mío proferido en la noche Malfoy al día siguiente me molestara, entonces tomé las medidas adecuadas para ello.

"As My Memory Rests  
But Never Forgets What I Lost  
Wake Me Up When September Ends  
Summer Has Come And Passed  
The Innocent Can Never Last  
Wake Me Up When September Ends"

Traducción:  
"Mi Memoria Descansa  
Pero Nunca Olvida Lo Que PerdÍ  
Despiértenme Cuando Termine Septiembre  
El Verano Ha Llegado Y Se Ha Ido  
El Inocente Nunca Puede Durar  
DespiÉrtenme Cuando Termine Septiembre"

La música inundaba mi cabeza, y una lágrima poco a poco descendía por mi mejilla. Me sentía desprotegida, con inseguridad de cerrar los ojos. Sentía que si los cerraba perdería a más personas a las que quería. No podía permitirse eso, no de nuevo. La herida aún no sanaba del todo, y ella debía sentirse dichosa al seguir con vida, pero no podía... Le hacía falta algo... y aún no podía entender del todo qué era.

"Here Comes The Rain Again  
Falling From The Stars  
Drenched In My Pain Again  
Becoming Who We are"

Traducción:  
"AquÍ Viene La Lluvia Otra Vez  
Cae Desde Las Estrellas  
Empapado Mi Dolor Otra Vez  
Convirtiéndonos en lo que somos"

Sintiendo ese dolor en mi corazón, cerré los ojos, siendo valiente. Encontrando rápidamente un lugar de refugio en mis sueños y cayendo en ellos poco a poco.

* * *

Espero sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar reviews, son buenos como un pago para los que escribimos. Espero actualizar pronto. *travesura realizada*


	2. Chapter 2

I knew I loved you before I met you

por: TroublemakergirlSly

Hola todos, les dejo la continuacion. Juró solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. :)

¡Comencemos!

* * *

Un rayo de sol comenzó a entrar por mi ventana, y rápidamente me tapé la cara. Era demasiado temprano como para levantarme, no quería que este día iniciara. De alguna manera todo daba a entender que este día sería peor que el anterior, y eso vaya que era bastante, "¡Merlín, necesito descansar" pensé, y con un movimiento de varita lancé un accio a mi reproductor de música muggle, el cual había modificado en las vacaciones del tercer año. Era un orgullo poder tener aquí un consuelo, uno que nunca se iría, un amigo fiel y sincero de toda su vida... La música.

Estando tan concentrada en lo que estaba escuchando, no me había percatado de que en mi teléfono muggle había entrado un mensaje:  
"Sé qué no es una carta formal como las que sueles leer, y tampoco es entregada por una lechuza... Pero tenía que invitarte a venir a casa de Julianne, será su cumpleaños este sábado. Te divertirás, a parte vendrán chicos de tu edad... Te quiero, cuídate, estés donde estés".  
Inmediatamente comencé a sentir un suave sonrojo, esa persona era todo para mi, más aún después de perder a mi familia. Comencé a escribir una respuesta, y la envié sin mucho pesar, después vería como salir de Hogwarts.

Al salir de la habitación de la torre, bajé las escaleras, y me encontré con la tetera en el fuego. Intenté no hacer ruido, y poco a poco caminé hasta llegar a la puerta, una vez ahí salí corriendo hacia el gran comedor. Al ver a Ginny una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, y me arrojé a ella. Sólo ella podía hacerme reaccionar así.

-Vaya, creo que de ahora en adelante dormirás en la torre, sólo para que me recibas así cada que me veas. Puedo acostumbrarme a esos cariñosos abrazos -sonrió Ginny- ¿por qué tan feliz?.

-No lo vas a creer, pero... Nos invitaron a una fiesta en Londres muggle este sábado. Obvió debemos ir, no te estoy preguntando ni pidiendo permiso. No preguntes de quien es, sólo acepta que iremos -dije en voz queda, pues a esas hora comenzaban a llegar todos al gran comedor, a pesar de seguir con cara de querer dormir un poco más. Sin embargo fuimos interrumpidas por Harry, el cual llegó y de una manera posesiva había situado uno de sus brazos en los hombros de Ginny.

-¿Fiesta?¿Londres muggle? Me apunto... No me interesa si no me invitan... Yo voy -dijo Harry con una cara de alegría, él era uno de los primeros en celebrar por el motivo que fuera, ya que le encantaba bailar. Ginny sonrió ante su respuesta, pero me miró como esperando que le diera permiso de ir con nosotras.

-De acuerdo, irás... Pero promete que no le dirás a nadie acerca de la fiesta... -dije. Pero en ese instante llegó Ron, el cual con una cara de sorprendido tragó en secos me miró no una cara mala para que explicara qué fiesta.

-¿Mencionaste una fiesta? -dijo Ron, al momento en que Luna llegaba a dónde estábamos situados. "Genial, ahora todo Hogwarts lo sabe" pensé con enojo. Sin embargo al ver a los chicos que tenía a mi al rededor me di cuenta de que éramos una familia, y como tal debíamos ir juntos fuera a dónde fuera.

-Sí, ¿saben qué? Vamos todos... Pero debemos ir con una pareja, así que deben elegir a alguien que les acompañe... -dije, y todos entramos juntos al gran comedor. En un segundo nos encontramos sentados, y los chicos estaban discutiendo acerca de con quien irían a la fiesta.

-Yo quiero ir con Lavender -susurró Ron, sonrojado.

-Por mi cásate con ella, Ron. No es como esté hermosa o algo así como para que yo vaya tras de ella -dijo Harry al momento en que se dirigía a Ginny- Ginny... Tú sabes que yo sé que me amas... y ¿qué mejor manera de comprobarlo que ir juntos a la fiesta?... ¿Qué dices? -susurró Harry un poco colorado, haciendo un guiño en el ojo izquierdo, captando la atención de media casa de Gryffindor. Al ver que Ginny se había disgustado, se levantó en la mesa, y comenzó a callar a las personas que dentro estábamos- Ginevra Weasley... Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace más de tres años, y nada me gustaría más que ir juntos a la fiesta del sábado... ¿Irías conmigo? -preguntó totalmente colorado. Ginny se le quedó mirando estupefacta por lo que veía, ella nunca había entendido con qué magnitud él la quería. Así qué simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

-Guau. Hemos comenzado con el pie derecho este día todos -dijo Luna, la cual iba llegando de su mesa para sentarse con nosotros. Inmediatamente todos comenzamos a reír y a disfrutar del momento.

Más tarde, al terminar nuestras clases y los deberes. Nos dirigimos juntas al lago negro Ginny, Luna y yo. Sin embargo al ir caminando nos topamos con Parkinson, la cual se veía demacrada del rostro. Nos acercamos a ella para ver si es que le podíamos ayudar en algo, pues a pesar de la rivalidad no era correcto que la dejáramos a su suerte, más cuando la guerra ya había terminado, o al menos eso nos había dicho Ginny.

-¿Qué sucede, Parkinson? -se acercó Luna, la cual poco a poco quedó a su altura, sentada. Esperando a que la chica le contestara. Parkinson se movió con un sobresalto, y comenzó a limpiarse unas cuantas lágrimas del rostro. Se dirigió a Luna, la cual la veía con expectación.

-Es... Lo siento, Luna. Es... -a Ginny y a mi nos sorprendió bastante el hecho de que le haya llamado por su nombre y no como le solían llamar antes de la guerra.

-¿Es por Blaise, no es cierto? -murmuró Luna con tranquilidad. Al ver que Parkinson se quedaba en silencio sólo atinó a sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. Ni Ginny ni yo entendíamos qué era lo que pasaba, pero no quisimos entrometernos en algo que no nos concernía- te dije que no era bueno que se estuvieran presionando a sacar adelante su relación cuando no había nada que pudiera salvarla... Él no es el chico adecuado para ti Pansy... -susurró Luna al momento en que la ponía de pie junto con ella.

-Tengo una idea... -dijo Ginny al fin hablando por primera vez- ¿por qué no vienes con nosotras Parkinson? Iremos a Hogsmeade a comprar unas cuantas cosas...estoy segura que eso te hará sentir mejor.

-¿Enserio quieren que les acompañe? -dijo incrédula Parkinson, pero las tres asentimos, y una sonrisa sincera surcó sus labios. Sin pensarlo dos veces nos dirigió una sincera sonrisa, y al momento nos encaminamos juntas al gran comedor.

Al llegar, una vibración corta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Rápidamente saqué mi teléfono y observé la pantalla:  
"Hoy me sorprendiste, creí que preguntarías la temática... Pero para que veas que estoy de buena persona te la diré: Rock... lleven máscaras. Se que te encantan. Por cierto, vendrán varios de Hogwarts".  
Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a escribir una respuesta, y nos encaminamos a donde se encontraban los chicos. Al llegar nos dispusimos en nuestros lugares y nos sentamos, Parkinson se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, a avisar que comería con nosotras.

-¿Se han vuelto locas, en serio Parkinson comerá con nosotros? -estalló Ron con cara reprobatoria, la cual ignoramos olímpicamente, sólo nosotras sabíamos por qué lo hacíamos, y no les diríamos nada a los chicos.

-Ron cierra la boca cuando comes... Por cierto, chicos... La fiesta es acerca de rock, y debemos llevar máscaras. Así que vayan buscando algún disfraz interesante... Harry, confío en que les ayudarás a elegir a Ron y Neville.

-¿Ustedes como irán? -preguntó de pronto Harry. El cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pues era bien sabido que su música muggle favorita era el rock, no por nada nos entendíamos bastante bien.

-Después de comer iremos a Hogsmeade a buscar unos algunos disfraces... y eso a ver sí encontramos algo que nos sirva para allá -dije tratando de mostrar lo que realmente estábamos pensando.

-Conozco a una persona que nos puede ayudar... Es muy bueno haciendo trajes, y la verdad son muy originales. Todos los años le encargo los míos para Navidad y Halloween -contestó Parkinson al momento en que engullía un poco de jugo de calabaza. Todos en la mesa la volteamos a ver, ella estaba como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. No mostraba una actitud como la de años atrás, lo cual agradecía infinitamente.

-Bien... Ahí iremos entonces, Parkinson -susurró Ginny, al momento en que terminaba con la comida de su plato.

-Por favor, dime Pansy, querida -dijo una sonriente Pansy, la cual comenzaba a congeniar bastante bien con nosotras. En silencio concluimos con nuestra comida, y nos dirigimos a las afueras de Hogwarts. Esperamos a que llegara una carreta, y nos dispusimos a ir alegres en el camino.  
Al llegar a Hogsmeade, no pudimos evitar salir a toda prisa. Normalmente no salíamos tanto de Hogwarts, más que los sábados. Sin embargo, tras la guerra concluir, la directora McGonagall decidió que los de último año podíamos salir al pueblo cuantas veces deseáramos, y así nosotras comenzamos a hacerlo.

Pansy comenzó a dirigirnos hacia una tienda, la cual era de un buen tamaño. Tenía un letrero en la entrada, el cual estaba lleno de telarañas. Algo no muy bueno a simple vista, sin embargo en él se leía: "Diseños Rose". Pansy llamó a la puerta, y lentamente unos sonidos de tacón sonaron dentro.

-Muy buenas tardes señorita Parkinson. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -dijo una anciana, la cual se veía bien vestida. Nos miró a nosotras y asintió de manera respetuosa, a lo cual nosotras contestamos de igual manera.

-Hola, Mitch. Esperaba que estuviera William, necesito un encargo grande... -dijo con tranquilidad Pansy, a lo cual la anciana asintió.

-¿Escuché acaso mi nombre? -dijo un joven de tez morena, el cual llevaba un atuendo a juego de color negro. Parecía que iba a una fiesta, se veía bien, y en cierta manera se me figuraba a Blaise.

-Querido, es bueno verte siempre. Ven y dame un abrazo -dijo una alegre Pansy, la cual al extender sus brazos recibió un cálido abrazo de parte del tal William. Ninguna de nosotras dijo nada, sin embargo Luna tosió un poco- Oh, pero que maleducada soy... William, ellas son Ginny, Luna y Hermione... Chicas, él es William Zabinni, uno de los mejores diseñadores del mundo mágico.

-Un placer chicas, espero encuentren lo que buscan... -dijo con una cálida sonrisa, nada qué ver con Blaise.

-Claro, gracias por todo... Pero creo que te las dejo en tus manos, debo ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas en la tienda de enfrente. ¡Manos a la obra! Debemos llegar temprano al castillo -dijo una apurada Pansy, al momento en que nos entregaba en las manos del hermano de Blaise Zabinni.

En ese instante William comenzó a chasquear los dedos y comenzó a moverse por el local, buscando algo. En el instante en que tomó una cinta métrica muggle me di cuenta de que iba a tomarnos medidas.

-Pelirroja, serás la primera -dijo William con una natural sonrisa y un guiño de ojo, el cual no pasó desapercibido por las chicas que estábamos presentes. Él se concentró en tomar las medidas adecuadas, y poco a poco comenzó a anotarlas en un pergamino. Al terminar pasó a Luna, y al final a mi.

El tiempo pasaba rápido, y sin darnos cuenta ya eran las seis de la tarde. De pronto se escuchó un portazo, y todas pegamos un grito, sin embargo William no se movió ni un poco. Él seguía estando concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, y fue hasta que volteamos que nos dimos cuenta de quienes eran los que habían entrado a la tienda... Era de esperarse, eran Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni.

-Vaya hermanito, veo que estás un poco ocupado... y al parecer estás con gente jodida... O, ¿tú qué opinas Draco? -preguntó sonriente Zabinni.

-Tus modales Blaise, sino tendré que sacarte... -susurró William, a lo cual todas nos quedamos descolocadas. No era algo común el hecho de que dos sangres puras hermanos se pelearan de aquella manera por defender a chicas y menos si eran de casas enemigas.

-Tranquilos los dos... Hemos venido porque necesitamos que nos hagas algo brillante para este fin de semana... Tenemos una reunión pequeña y debemos ir lo más presentables posibles -dojo Malfoy con un deje de elegancia, la cual salía al natural de él.

-Caracoles... ¿Se dan cuenta que por su culpa no podré salir en esta semana? -dijo con una sonrisa William, el cual comenzó a tomar medidas a Draco y Blaise para que se pudieran marchar- Listo, pueden largarse ambos...

-Yo también te amo hermano, lo sabes... -susurró con sorna Blaise, el cual poco a poco se fue retirando hasta salir del local, dando entrada a Pansy, la cual venía con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos.

-¿Aún no han acabado? -dijo cansada, al mismo tiempo en que tomaba asiento en un elegante diván que estaba situado en la estancia.

-No... Han venido a molestar tus queridos amigos -dijo divertido William.

-Bien, pero ya... En fin, hay que terminar hoy mismo -dijo Pansy al momento en que comenzaba a confeccionar unas cuantas partes de los vestidos y disfraces que se le ocurrían en telas que estaban situadas en rollos enormes. Entre William y Pansy comenzaron a trabajar, y poco a poco fueron dando forma a cada uno de los vestidos, haciendo que Hermione y Ginny quedarán asombradas de la infinidad de hechizos que estos dos realizaban para poder llevar a cabo sus modelos. Luna veía todo con tanta naturalidad, pues ella había visitado con su madre otras tiendas de ese tipo, cuando aún vivía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, en cuanto terminaron de hacer los disfraces cada una se acercó a ver qué tan prometedores eran estos. Sin quererlo todas veían los disfraces con la boca abierta. Nunca habían visto esa clase de vestidos en ningún lado, y estaba más que claro que en ningún lado les confeccionarían nada tan elegante y hermoso a la vez. Cada una se probó su disfraz y sonrieron, pues eran hermosos. Llenos de vida y de alegría, pues la guerra había terminado, y con ella los malos momentos... Les bastaba con sentirse felices y agradecidas por ese momento, pues se vive sólo una vez y eso a ellas les quedaba claro.

-Gracias por todo, buenas noches -dijeron al unísono al irse rápidamente hacia las carrozas que se dirigían hacia el castillo. Divertidas, al llegar decidieron ir con Hermione a la torre de premios anuales, pues en las salas comunes no se sentían bien. Al llegar, todas se dirigieron hacia la habitación de la castaña, y comenzaron a armar un escándalo mundial, sin darse cuenta de que dos muchachos las veían escondidos desde la escalera.

-Ouch, me pisaste.

-Cállate que nos escucharan.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi el escribirlo. Travesura realizada. :)

dejen reviews!

sasuhinasfan: Gracias por todo, guapa. ILTU!


	3. Chapter 3

aaa

* * *

"I knew I loved you before I met you"  
by: troublemakergirlSly

* * *

Hola hermosuras, lo sé, no merezco vivir. No he publicado en demasiado tiempo... Lo siento. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en mi vida, he cambiado demasiado el rumbo en que estoy proyectándome, sin embargo les puedo asegurar que mi amor por HP nunca cambiará, y obviamente mucho menos mi amor por el Dramione.

¿Qué más puedo decirles? Espero que les agrade este capítulo, me ha hecho reír y llorar bastante. He de admitir que nunca creí que lograría hacer una historia como esta, pero en fin... Disfrútenla.

**"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"***

¡Comencemos!  
*-*

* * *

**Herms POV**

Cada paso que daba me iba dirigiendo hacia una puerta, una enorme y por lo que se veía era una pesada. Tenía muchos detalles de acabado, sin embargo mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que tenía frente a mí, pues parecía ser una puerta de otra época.

Traté de caminar al rededor, para poder observar un poco mejor lo que había. Me di cuenta que había un columpio en la parte de la entrada y decidí bajar del porche, en el que aparentemente me encontraba de pie. Pude observar a lo lejos una enorme fuente, la cual tenía la escultura de una mujer con un libro en la mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué haces? -dijo una voz a mi espalda. Traté de voltear, pero alguien me había sujetado desde atrás, en un abrazo.

\- ¡Por Merlín...!

Pegué un brinco al momento de despertar, no recordaba muy bien el por qué, sin embargo sabía que era algo malo. Trataba de hacer que mi respiración se hiciera normal, sin embargo estaba completamente empapada en sudor. Me toqué la frente para secarlo un poco, sin embargo ahí fue donde percibí que mis manos estaban heladas.

Decidí levantarme por un vaso de agua, necesitaba hidratarme un poco y espabilarme para poder procesar qué era lo que me había pasado. Tomé mi bata de dormir y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio, poco a poco salí de ahí para no despertar a las demás.

Al momento de estar en la cocina busqué una tetera y puse a calentar leche. "Era lo que mi madre hacía cuando no podía dormir" recordé. Sin embargo no fue un recuerdo como el que usualmente me acosaba, era uno bueno, uno de esos que te hacen sonreír y ser feliz por un momento.

\- Ojalá estuvieran aquí... -murmuré, casi en un suspiro. Poco a poco fueron llegando recuerdos de mis padres conmigo, cada uno de ellos me hacía recordar lo feliz que solía ser. La tetera comenzó a hervir y la apagué rápidamente, para no despertar a nadie, y vertí la leche en una taza. Decidí irme a la sala, a ver cómo se consumía el fuego de la chimenea.

\- Granger, ¿qué haces despierta? -dijo el famoso hurón con quien ahora compartía techo. Me hizo brincar un poco y casi derramé mi leche.

\- Malfoy... ¿no podías haberme dicho que estabas despierto? ¡casi me haces derramar la leche!

\- Granger, ¿qué clase de proposición es esa? si quieres que duerma contigo solo... No, olvídalo, ni en mil años lo haría.

\- ¿Qué...? Lárgate, quiero estar sola.

\- Si tanto quisieras estar sola ya te habrías ido a tu habitación.

\- Bien, me iré.

\- Adelante, nadie te estorba.

\- Muérete.

\- No te daré el placer.

Caminé de regreso a mi habitación, olvidando por completo que mis amigas se encontraban durmiendo. Hice un poco de ruido y las desperté, a todas.

\- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Herms? -dijo Ginny irritada, todos sabíamos que a los Weasley les molestaba demasiado que los despertaran sin que su hora de dormir hubiera concluido.

\- Nada, vuelvan a dormir todas.

\- ¿Qué te hizo Draco? -dijo Pansy, al momento en que se levantaba y se situaba a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué...? Esto no tiene nada... -me quedé a la mitad de la oración, todas me miraban inquisitiva-mente.

\- Nunca he entendido por qué nunca se han dado cuenta los dos... -murmuró Pansy. Todas la volteamos a ver- ¿Qué? Ella y Draco siempre pelean de la nada, sin embargo siempre se juntan sus caminos.

\- Pansy, no entendemos a qué te refieres... -dijo una alterada Ginny, pues aún continuaba somnolienta.

\- Es un... ¿por qué no han tomado clases de adivinación? sería más fácil... pero, en fin, hay una vieja teoría... dicen que nuestras almas tienen un ciclo como todo lo demás que conocemos... dicen que cuando morimos nuestra alma vuelve a nacer en otra época, reencarna.

\- Pansy, suponiendo que lo que dices es cierto... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Herms y el hurón? -dijo Ginny.

\- Querida, lo he visto. No pienso decir cómo ni por qué, pero lo sé -contestó Pansy.

\- Es absurdo... -contesté.

\- No lo es, hay muchos libros que hablan de ello. Me sorprende que tú, siendo la ratona de biblioteca no sepas de su existencia -dijo Pansy con un deje de burla. Luna rió por lo bajo, puesto que la escena era algo divertido para ella.

\- Por Merlín, por supuesto que lo he leído, pero eso no significa que lo crea -me defendí.

\- Yo lo creo -saltó Luna- Herms, no sabía cómo decírtelo pero yo también opino que tu alma y la de Malfoy son almas gemelas. Están destinados a estar juntos, no importa la época, los amigos, los bandos, el entorno mismo...

Me detuve un instante, era lógico que todo esto sonaba como un disparate. No podía terminar de entender de qué forma ellas lo habían notado y yo no. Esto comenzaba a molestarme, qué digo molestarme... estaba enfurecida en verdad. Draco Lucius Malfoy, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba comenzando a sentir en mi interior, tenía una extraña sensación de náuseas, de pronto comenzó a moverse mi entorno, poco a poco comencé a perder la noción de lo que estaba a mi alrededor. De pronto todo se volvió negro, lleno de neblina y muchos ecos de voces que no sabía de dónde provenían.

_Una casa enorme comenzó a emerger frente a mí, era una casa provinciana. Tenía un tejado azul, y unas ventanas medianas, las cuales se veían tapadas por unas cortinas estampadas. __Comencé a avanzar poco a poco hacia la casa. Había muchos objetos, entre ellos unos juguetes de niños, en el porche estaba situada una mesita de té sencilla. Había también una charola de comida para perro, lo supe porque a un lado se encontraba una correa de paseo._

_\- Hace demasiado frío -dije. El tiempo parecía estar demasiado escaso de la luz solar, sin embargo me sentía bien en donde me encontraba. En la casa se iluminó la luz delantera, pronto salió alguien, no podía distinguirle pues su apariencia se perdía en el destello de la luz, solo veía sus contornos de la sombra._

_\- Es tarde... regresa a dormir, por favor... -dijo intentando tomarme de la mano. Por alguna extraña razón le extendí la mano y entramos a la casa, sin decir nada._

_\- _Herms, despierta... por favor -susurraba Ginny tomando mi cara entre sus manos. Luna estaba tratando de mantener a Ginny en control, y Pansy me observaba; cada vez con mayor es interrogaciones, tratando de comprender qué era lo que había pasado.

\- Gin... ¿qué...? -susurré, me sentía muy mareada todavía.

\- Sh, tranquila Herms... -dijo Luna al momento de ayudarme a incorporarme.

\- Iré a buscar agua a la cocina, creo que nos hará falta -dijo una angustiada Pansy.

* * *

aaa

* * *

**N. A: **Dejemos un poco atrás a Hermione y a las demás muchachas. Recordemos que cuando las amigas llegaron a la habitación de Hermione, en la torre de los premios anuales, estaban dos amigos escondidos tratando de no hacer ruido.

* * *

\- Ouch, me pisaste -dijo un enfadado Blaise, debido a que cierto rubio había pisado sus zapatos nuevos.

\- Zabinni, si valoras tu vida te recomiendo que te calles -dijo un colérico Draco Malfoy. Estaba comenzando a hacerse su costumbre el hecho de espiar a las chicas, puesto que desde que llegaron a Hogwarts las seguían por el castillo, a donde fuera que ellas se dirigieran. Blaise no había mostrado una mala cara por acompañarle, pues al parecer a él le interesaba una de las chicas, sin embargo aún no comprendía quién de las tres era, pues era obvio que Pansy no figuraba en los demás espionajes que habían estado haciendo.

\- Draco, ¿me dirás por qué estamos haciendo esto? -preguntó Blaise, con un poco de... ¿angustia? Sí, eso era. El moreno se comenzaba a sentir culpable, pero no era por estar con Draco, sino por lo que él era capaz de hacer por su recién interés en una chica diferente a las demás con las que había salido. Sí, nuestro moreno comenzaba a sentirse demasiado atraído por cierta amiguita de Granger y, eso parecía no ser del todo bueno.

\- Te soy sincero, Blaise... no tengo la menor idea, solo sé que es lo que debo hacer -dijo un desconcertado Draco, el cual comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente mal, pues no entendía nada de esta nueva postura que la vida comenzaba a brindarle. Él, siendo un sangre pura cayendo rendido por una sabelotodo que conocía desde el primer año en Hogwarts.

Pasó el tiempo, Blaise se despidió de su amigo y se marchó a las mazmorras. Draco decidió quedarse a ver la chimenea, se sentía muy extraño con las distintas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. Se sentó en el enorme sofá verde que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, varias imágenes comenzaban a cruzar por su mente, pero no eran imágenes de algo que él hubiera vivido, sino que parecían de otra persona, pues le eran ajenas. Comenzó a sentir una sensación de frío y poco a poco comenzó a temblar.

_Había un puente, en el que él estaba caminando. Se sentía la brisa de la lluvia, la cual poco a poco venía empapando su ropa, sin embargo a él no le inmutaba eso. Él trataba de encontrarla, no sabía a dónde había ido, la quería tener ahí con él... no toleraba ese sentimiento de vacío en su interior. Pronto comenzó a sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pues ella había sido todo para él, aún a pesar de lo que sus padres le dijeran. _

_No podía dejar de correr, necesitaba interceptar ese extraño artefacto, que parecía una carroza de metal, la cual la llevaba en su interior. Le gritaba por su nombre, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta. Comenzaba a sentir que el corazón se le saldría y que ya no habría más dolor._

Despertó de su pequeño trance, sintiendo esas ganas desesperadas de querer alcanzar a esa mujer que le había dejado plantado en el puente. Pronto acompasó su respiración, y se quedó observando la madera, en el fuego, consumirse. De un momento a otro decidió que ello no le ayudaría a salir de todo ese torbellino de emociones, así que decidió ir en busca de un libro a su habitación.

Cuando volvió se centró en su lectura, comenzaba a sentir que poco a poco todo volvía a la realidad. Hasta que de pronto escuchó que alguien había salido de la habitación de Hermione. Decidió quedarse en silencio, no quería que notaran que estaba despierto. Quería quedarse solo para poder reflexionar y distraer su mente en otras cosas, aunque fuera para estudiar un poco. Sin embargo escuchó un silbido, y escuchó un susurro, por lo que se percató que era Granger quien estaba deambulando.

\- Granger, ¿qué haces despierta? -dijo serio, pues quería espantarla. "¡Lo logré!" pensó el rubio, pues la castaña derramó un poco de leche en el suelo.

\- Malfoy... ¿no podías haberme dicho que estabas despierto? ¡casi me haces derramar la leche! -estalló la castaña. No le agradaba para nada que la asustaran, y menos cuando estaba demasiado ensimismada.

\- Granger, ¿qué clase de proposición es esa? si quieres que duerma contigo solo... No, olvídalo, ni en mil años lo haría -dijo. Sin embargo él sabía que mentía, pues por más que quisiera hablar en serio la castaña había cambiado demasiado al paso de los años.

\- ¿Qué...? Lárgate, quiero estar sola -fue su respuesta.

\- Si tanto quisieras estar sola ya te habrías ido a tu habitación -dijo el rubio, pues en verdad necesitaba pensar en otra cosa. Ella tenía ahí a sus amigas, él no.

\- Bien, me iré.

\- Adelante, nadie te estorba.

\- Muérete.

\- No te daré el placer -con esto último al rubio se le formó una sonrisa auténtica. Nunca le había contestado de esa forma a la castaña sin necesidad de estar molesto, lo cual le pareció raro, pero le agradó la sensación. Así que se hizo una nota mental de disfrutar esos momentos en que maldecía a su trío dorado favorito- bien, supongo que es hora de ir a dormir... -dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación, la cual estaba situada al otro lado de la sala. Sin embargo, se percató que la castaña dejó la taza de leche en la mesita de té que tenían en la sala, decidió llevársela.

Al momento en que llegó a la puerta, se detuvo en seco, pues se escuchaban más voces en el interior, lo cual le hacía pensar que las demás amigas de Granger estaban despiertas y se vería como un estúpido dándole a Granger la taza que había olvidado.

_\- ¿Qué...? Esto no tiene nada... -dijeron, el rubio supuso que había sido Granger._

_\- Nunca he entendido por qué nunca se han dado cuenta los dos... -murmuró Pansy. "¿Darse cuenta de qué? Pansy está loca" pensó el rubio- ¿Qué? Ella y Draco siempre pelean de la nada, sin embargo siempre se juntan sus caminos -"En definitiva, está loca. Ha perdido la cabeza si piensa que nosotros dos estamos enamorados. La mataré mañana por la mañana"_

_\- Pansy, no entendemos a qué te refieres... -dijo mini Weasley._

_\- Es un... ¿por qué no han tomado clases de adivinación? sería más fácil... pero, en fin, hay una vieja teoría... dicen que nuestras almas tienen un ciclo como todo lo demás que conocemos... dicen que cuando morimos nuestra alma vuelve a nacer en otra época, reencarna -dijo Pansy. "Lo sabía, debía haber algún chiflado detrás de todo esto: Trellawney" pensó con sarcasmo un Draco que comenzaba a enfadarse._

_\- Pansy, suponiendo que lo que dices es cierto... ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Herms y el hurón? -dijo mini Weasley. "Sabía que les hacía falta cerebro a esos pelirrojos, pero nunca creí que sería demasiado" se burló mentalmente Draco._

_\- Querida, lo he visto. No pienso decir cómo ni por qué, pero lo sé -contestó Pansy._

_\- Es absurdo... -contesté. "Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo, Granger" pensó Draco con una sonrisa torcida._

_\- No lo es, hay muchos libros que hablan de ello. Me sorprende que tú, siendo la ratona de biblioteca no sepas de su existencia -dijo Pansy con un deje de burla. "Guau, Pansy. ¡Mereces un obsequio de mi parte!" vitoreaba el rubio mentalmente._

_\- Por Merlín, por supuesto que lo he leído, pero eso no significa que lo crea -estalló Granger. "Salió la leona" se burló de una manera genuina._

_\- Yo lo creo -saltó Lunática- Herms, no sabía cómo decírtelo pero yo también opino que tu alma y la de Malfoy son almas gemelas. Están destinados a estar juntos, no importa la época, los amigos, los bandos, el entorno mismo... -"esto en definitiva es demasiado, incluso para la lunática Lovegood" pensó seriamente Draco, pues comenzaba a asustarle lo que estaban comentando esa noche las amigas de Granger. Le parecía como si ellas entendieran incluso mejor su "relación", que ellos mismos._

Se quedó meditando un poco de tiempo, trataba de hacer una conjetura coherente, sin embargo aún no lo lograba. Sus cavilaciones lo llevaron al extremo en el que se encontraba sentado, con la espalda pegada a la puerta de Granger. Tenía su cabeza sostenida entre sus manos, intentaba no perderse entre sus pensamientos, pues sabía que si lo hacía no encontraría la salida a todo ese embrollo de "Granger y él". Poco a poco comenzó a sentirse abrumado, se sentía demasiado mareado. Como pudo comenzó a acostarse, pues sentía que se desmayaría y no quería lastimarse. Comenzó a sentir que temblaba, la vista no le funcionaba, su respiración poco a poco fue haciéndose más apresurada.

_Estaba en una colina. No podía definir bien en dónde se encontraba exactamente, pero por su atuendo podía deducir que se encontraba en un lugar de bosque, puesto que iba muy abrigado. La nieve comenzaba a caer y él estaba cortando un pino. De pronto, una niña se le acercaba, tomaba su mano y lo jalaba._

_\- Se está oscureciendo... quiero ir a casa con mamá -dijo la pequeña haciendo una mueca de puchero. Al rubio aquello le parecía algo enternecedor, y comenzó a avanzar de la mano de la pequeña._

_Siguieron caminando, atravesando el pequeño claro de bosque en que se encontraban. A lo lejos podía observar una pequeña casa, sencilla, la cual estaba iluminada por el frente. Tenía unos cuantos pinos en los extremos, y unas cuantas rosas plantadas en el frente. Era una casa verdaderamente hermosa, el rubio nunca había visto algo igual en su existencia. De pronto, se abrió la puerta del frente y salió una persona, estaba tratando de abrazarse, debido al frío, sin embargo en cuanto los vio se acercó poco a poco a ellos._

_De nuevo, la luz no le permitía ver de quién se trataba. Cuando estuvieron a escasa distancia, la pequeña corrió hacia la persona, la cual ahora se distinguía como una mujer. Draco esperó poder ver su cara, sin embargo lo único que pudo distinguir fue el destello del color del cabello de la mujer, la cual era rubia._

\- ¡Draco...! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en el piso? -estalló una muy preocupada Pansy. Draco fue arrancado de la ensoñación y devuelto a la realidad, _su realidad_.

\- ¿Qué...? -balbuceó Draco. Sin embargo pronto tenía a Pansy arrodillada a su lado, tomando su temperatura, justo como una madre hace con un hijo.

\- Creo que a Draco le ocurrió lo mismo que a Hermione... se ven exactamente igual -dijo Luna, al momento en que iba en busca de agua para los muchachos.

\- Demonios, Draco... en verdad luces mal -dijo Pansy burlona. Draco se levantó de golpe y corrió a ver su reflejo en el tocador de la habitación de Hermione, puesto que solo tenían espejo en los dormitorios.

\- Parkinson, estás frita -rió por lo bajo Malfoy, al momento en que se volteaba a mirar a su mejor amiga. Sin embargo al momento en el que viró, pudo observar unos ojos castaños que le penetraban de una manera demasiado confiada. Como pudo se acercó hasta ella, tratando de no verse raro... "como si no lo fuera ya" pensó Draco.

\- ¿Qué haces, Malfoy? -inquirió Hermione, al momento en el que sintió demasiado cerca al hurón.

\- ¡Expelliermus! -estalló Ginny. No podía tolerar que esto pasara de esta forma. "Hermione y él no tienen nada de buena relación, no deberían estar como si nada pasara porque estén juntos" pensó la pelirroja.

\- ¡Protego! -Hermione había impedido que el hechizo tocara al rubio, lo cual solo hizo que la situación se convirtiera más incómoda de lo que ya era- no pienso aclarar nada de lo que ha pasado hoy. Quiero dormir, así que les pediré de la mejor manera a todos que se retiren.

Con ello, las chicas y el rubio se retiraron sin decir palabra alguna, pues sabían que con la leona del trío de oro debían irse con cuidado para que no se desquitara con ellos. Caminaron cada uno hacia la sala, en donde el rubio acompañó a Luna y a Ginny a la puerta.

\- Draco... ¿nos escuchaste? -preguntó Pansy. Algo no le dejaba de pasar por la cabeza, y era el hecho de que su mejor amigo por fin sentara cabeza con una muchacha.

\- Necesito dormir, Pansy. ¿Hablamos mañana, por favor? -objetó Draco, al momento en que ponía mala cara. "Maldito Merlín" pensó el rubio, pues parecía que todos sus antepasados habían ideado ese pequeño karma para él.

\- Está bien... te veo mañana -dijo Pansy a manera de despedida. Cerró la puerta y, comenzó a pensar en lo ocurrido en ese día. Por último, quiso descansar, lo cual se le hizo realidad poco después de haber cerrado los ojos.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Como podrán haber notado, la historia está dando un enorme giro. Estoy completamente abierta a las críticas que tengan, espero que en todo les vaya de maravilla. Hasta la próxima! Les deseo lo mejor siempre.

Travesura realizada*

Maker(:


End file.
